Operation Red Assault
by Sara5x5
Summary: What would you do when everything you've ever known is ripped right out from under you? Do you have the courage to stand and fight for what's yours? Brittana/Faberry AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

If you'd have asked me, Santana Lopez, how I thought I'd be spending my senior year of high school I'd have said something along the lines of ruling the school along side my smokin' hot girlfriend, torturing Rachel Berry, and winning Nationals for both the Cheerios and glee club. The last thing I would have thought of was leading a small guerrilla style militia made up of show choir kids against a ruthless enemy who would kill you just as soon as look at you. I mean fuck, I'd laugh at how ridiculous my life has turned out if I could feel anything other than intense anger and worry all the freaking time.

No one saw the attack coming. It'd been on the news about how an American CIA agent had been a part of a massacre killing hundreds of innocent civilians in an airport in Russia. So who in their right mind was gonna argue with a seriously pissed off super power that cried out for revenge? But to think that the entire Russian army was going to land in our back yard? No one could have predicted that. The invasion started on the East coast and they'd taken Washington DC within the first few hours. Some say they had KGB spies over here sabotaging things from the inside so that the whole fucking Red army could just waltz right in. We know that there were still bands of soldiers fighting in the major cities and around military bases but they were small in number, and were mostly doing recon missions for what was left of the government. In no time the Russians had started pushing forward towards the rest of the country.

As they made their way through towns and cities Russian troops would stay behind to govern and control each state, and since more and more troops were coming in from the sea it wasn't hurting their numbers any. It seemed they weren't out for genocide, but they would still kill anyone for anything. The police were always the first to be rounded up along with anyone else who stood against them. They'd line them all up and kill them in the streets as a warning to anyone who thought about fighting back. Sick bastards. Making innocent people watch their loved ones get mowed down like lambs to the slaughter.

The Russian army pushed all the way to the Mississippi river, where they were met by what was left of the US military. Which was substantial when you take in to account their early heavy loses. It turned into a stalemate with each side patrolling their boarders of the river. Luckily for me the brunt of the enemy was miles away, but since Lima is so damn close to Cleveland there were still thousands of soldiers around to deal with. Our top brass were hard at work trying to figure out a way to break their defenses and leave a bloody trail all the way back to the beaches of the East coast. But until then anyone caught on the occupied side of the country was stuck living under constant fear and tyranny.

But I wasn't gonna live like that, and neither were my friends. This story starts in a little town called Lima about 15 miles south of Cleveland. With a group of kids that could never really get along. We'd lose people along the way, but we never quit fighting, cause we had each other.

* * *

Author's Note: I started writing a story like this about two years ago, but life and other things got in the way so I discontinued it. I'm pulling some stuff from the other one but not much. So this is me almost starting from scratch. If you noticed I'm using the basic plot for the invasion from Modern Warfare 2(still my fav CoD game). It's just a way to get the action rolling and my story won't follow anything else from the game other than Americans fighting Russians. Russian readers please don't hate me I just needed a cool enemy for this story cause everyone knows Russians are badass.

Also this is not gonna be a romantic type story. I marked it as Brittana since they're in a relationship in this fic. Not to say there won't be fluffy moments but this story is gonna be more about action and individual characters than relationships. Think Red Dawn and Tomorrow When the War Began. But there are still ships in here that I like. Faberry, Tike, Samcedes, Klaine (even though Blaine is being a douche in season 4). I might try to find a way to bring Sugar in as well since she's hilarious.

This time I promise not matter what that I will finish this story. Hell I might even make it into a series.


	2. Chapter 2

The McKinley High Glee club plus Blaine were currently in an important discussion, well important according to Berry anyways. The new school year was starting in two months and the tiny nutcase had decided that they should do weekly get-togethers and either sing, or bond, or something else that Santana isn't even remotely interested in participating in. She wouldn't even be here if Brittany hadn't insisted they do it. She had even offered up Santana's house as this week's meeting place seeing as how Mr. and Mrs. Lopez had left for vacation that morning and were flying halfway across the country as we speak.

Right now Brittany, Quinn, Berry, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike, Kurt, and Blaine Warbler were all sprawled around her living room talking. If Santana thought she could get away with leaving these idiots in her house sans supervision she would, but they'd probably break something(Sam) or snoop in her families shit(Rachel and Kurt). As she's plotting her getaway it's when she hears Berry mention something about a song she has already choreographed for them to learn and she can't hold her tongue anymore.

"Calm down over there Sméagol, and don't get those granny panties in a twist. We don't need to practice any new numbers for Christ sake. Take a pill and relax for once. It's our last summer of total freedom. Enjoy that shit." Santana looks to everyone to see them nod their agreement at her. She thinks she heard Sam snicker to Mike that she made a Lord of the Rings reference.

"Before I continue my point I would like to point out that I do **not** wear granny panties Santana."

"Please don't say the word panties ever again in my presence. You just made that word unsexy for life." This time she's sure she heard a snicker but this time its Mercedes and Quinn, and that makes her smirk before Rachel cuts in again.

"I'm ignoring you and moving on. If we aren't going to practice something for the club then we need another team bonding exercise for the summer." The friends all groan. "Speaking of the team, where are Finn and Noah? Artie texted me this morning saying he had a doctor's appointment in Cleveland, but the other two promised they'd be here."

"When Mercedes picked me up Finn was already gone. My best guess is they're hanging out playing some stupid shooting game at Puck's." Kurt leaned back into Blaine over on the love seat. The group all figures they'll be there soon and they go back to chatting and for the couples a bit of snuggling. Kurt with Blaine, Mercedes with Sam, Tina with Mike, and Santana with Brittany. The only two not cuddling are Rachel and Quinn, but Santana can't help but notice the way Quinn keeps looking over at the other girl. _Hmm. Well that's interesting._

* * *

Halfway across town Puck and Finn are starting to drive towards Santana's when they see a roadblock up ahead. Puck focuses on the vehicles. _They're all Hummers. That's definitely not normal. They don't look like our military either._

"Dude what the hell?" Finn says this out loud but isn't really looking for an answer. "Who the hell are they?" This time he looks to Puck who seems just as confused.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Puck keeps going forward though. As he gets closer he can see the trucks are all black with soldier types standing around them. "Man those guys are armed to the teeth. Finn these ain't our army boys." As the words leave Pucks' mouth the soldiers standing around their Hummers aim at them. "Oh fuck! Dude get down!"

"What are you doing!" Finn yells obviously scared.

"Well I ain't stopping that's for fucking sure!" Puck ducks his head down just as bullets start flying at them. Gunning the truck as fast as he can they speed past the roadblock. Puck feels a bump and sits up to peer out his rear view mirror. There's a guy lying on the concrete. _Woo! 10 points! Take that bitch. It's what you get for shooting at the Puckosaurus Rex._ Still gazing through his mirrors he notices the guys pile into their vehicles to give chase. _Shiiit._ "Okay we need to get to Santana's. And fast!"

"You just ran a guy over!" Finn shrieks.

"Damn you scream higher than Kurt sings. And yeah I ran that fucker over. In case you fell asleep back there they were SHOOTING AT US!" Puck keeps checking behind them trying to calculate how much space he has to work with. He picks up his phone and hits speed dial number two. _Come on S you really need to pick up._

* * *

Author's Note: Short chapter I know but they get longer.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're late Puckerman." drawls Santana's bored tone.

"Oh thank god. Okay listen. I need you to go into your garage and open one of the doors and as soon as I pull in you have to shut it as fast as possible."

"What the hell is going on Puck? Are you alright?" The boredom now completely gone from her voice replaced with worry causing everyone to look up to see what's happening.

"I won't be if you don't do this. I'm coming around your street in two minutes and I got crazy mother fuckers with guns chasing me. Just be there and be ready and hope to god this fucking works."

"O-Okay I'll be ready." As her phone snaps shut and she's already running through the house and into the garage hitting the button on the wall as she skids to a stop. The huge door rattles but slides open, and just as he said two minutes later there are tires screeching as Puck's truck comes fish tailing around the street corner. _Jesus Christ! He wasn't kidding about this._ Puck gets into her driveway and into the garage just barely missing crashing into the back wall. As soon as the truck bed clears the opening the garage door is shut. Santana runs up to the door's tiny window and peers out at the road. A split second later two black Hummers fly around the same corner Puck just came from. Luckily they don't stop and continue careening down the street in search of the lost truck.

"They're gone. What the hell was all that?"

"The fuck if I know. Shit! They fucking shot at us for no reason. And as we drove through town there were more trucks and men like them. They…" Puck stops and tries to swallow the lump in his throat. The rest of their friends made their way into the garage after hearing the loud squealing of rubber on asphalt. They're all either staring at Puck or the numerous bullet holes littering his truck.

"They what Puck?"

"As we drove through town Finn and I saw them shooting people in the streets. S They killed two cops right out in front of the Chevron. Just blew their heads off in front of everyone. And a few were firing into crowds of people." Everyone in the small space collectively gasp. Finn and Puck share sad eyes and shake their heads, as if it would force the horrible images away.

Santana looks up to the ceiling, "What the hell?" she whispers out loud trying to think of a reason for this.

"I can remember us passing at least 8 trucks not including the two chasing us. I'm sure there are way more though." Finn replies. That's when they hear a barrage of gunshots coming from down the street and everyone gets to the ground. Some being pulled down by others who noticed the shocked looks on their frozen friends.

"This is bad you guys. What are we gonna do?" Tina says looking around trying to see if anyone has a plan. That's when they hear a cluster of more shots firing from somewhere nearby. The teens jump in surprise at the suddenly close noise.

"Oh god they're killing more people! Probably people we know." Rachel bursts into tears. Grabbing the closest body to her and burying her face in their neck. The person holding her happens to have a deep frown covering her features. Quinn wraps her arms around the sobbing girl and whispers soothing words in her ear. It seems to stem the flow a small bit but Rachel isn't leaving the comforting strong arms holding her. Santana looks around to her friends and in some weird way her extended family. After taking a moment to think she knows exactly what they're going to do.

"I have to show you guys something. Follow me." Santana leads the club through her house to her basement door.

"San we shouldn't go down there. You know what your dad says about the basement. If we go in there I won't ever be allowed to come back over." Brittany looks worried about where they're headed.

"It's okay Britt." Santana locks eyes with her girlfriend trying to tell her that will never happen. "My dad isn't here and we are gonna need what's down there if we plan on staying alive baby."

"S what are you talking about? What could possibly be in your basement that's gonna keep us safe? Last time I checked rec-rooms aren't equipped with jet packs and bazookas." Puck wonders if maybe Santana's dad has some kind of panic room. _Could I be stuck in a small space for a long ass time with these people? Fuck no! I'd strangle Mike and Sam with one of Rachel's knee socks after listening to Pokémon strategies for 20 minutes straight._

"Shut your trap ass wipe and just follow me." Santana turns on the light and leads them down a set of stairs until they reach another door. Only this isn't an ordinary door. It's big and looks like it's made of metal. To the right of the door is a key pad and a hand scanner. The scanner catches Sam's eye.

"Whoa dude, are you like a spy or something?" Santana rolls her eyes.

"Wow, good job Biebz. You caught me. I'm a secret agent sent here from Mexico to spy on you Gringos. I'm sending back detailed reports of how to be a cheerleader and become popular in an America high school. This information is crucial to my countries developmental plans on nuclear weapons."

"Really?" his eyebrows shoot up under his bangs.

"No dumb ass. Listen and stop talking. Maybe even hold your breath till you pass out, I don't care, just be quiet. Now, before I open this door you guys need to promise not to freak out or touch anything until I give the go ahead." Everyone looks around to each other before nodding their agreement to Santana's request. With that she turns around, keys in a 10 digit number and places her right hand on the scanner. It takes a moment for the machine to do its process before the door unlocks. She pushes it open and turns on the lights.

They all walk in towards the middle of the room while Santana moves to stand behind a stainless steel island. Racked up on the walls are different types of rifles, shotguns, and a few sniper rifles. There are big boxes of different types of ammunition stacked up along another wall. On a table lining one of the racked walls has a few dozen different types of handguns. And there are a few metal lockers next to a large cabinet.

"Um Santana… why is there an armory where your basement should be?" Rachel's eyes are wide examining all the weaponry around the room. The guys and Quinn (except Kurt) look like 5 year olds who just stepped into a candy store.

"Seriously, my basement just has a bunch of boxes with Christmas decorations in it." Mike spins around in wonderment trying to take it all in.

Finn walks over to the nearest rack of rifles and goes to touch one. SLAP! "I told you not to touch anything fool." Finn rubs the back of his head glaring at the feisty cheerleader. "It's like this. Dad's ex-military. He joined originally so he could go to med school, but he ended up learning a lot about what it takes to survive. He's been buying different weapons since before I was born, and he's been learning as much as he can about surviving different types of disasters either natural or war related. What he's learned he has passed on to me. We go camping and hunting and stuff like that so I can learn how to live off the land if I ever have to. He always says there are things in this world I need to be prepared for. Guess he was right."

"Can you even handle any of these guns?" Finn seems genuinely curious to know if Santana can even fire a weapon. Puck, Quinn and Brittany know the answer to this question.

"So what, you think cause I'm a girl I'm not trained to handle a firearm?" Santana just scowls at him.

"No! That's not it. I just mean… well, this is kinda shocking."

Quinn interjects before Finn gets smacked, again, "Santana is more than capable trust me. Our families belong to the same gun club. We've been going there with our dads since we were kids. As soon as we were old enough to shoot our dads had us side by side at the range. Competition started for us long before Cherrios. I used to kick her ass even then." She smiles at Santana.

"Please blondie you haven't been shooting in forever. I bet you couldn't even out shoot Berry now." Rachel scoffs but stays quiet still looking around in shock.

"Why have I never been down here? We've gone shooting before and you never mentioned this. I'm hurt." Puck pretends he's upset.

"Me too! We've been friends forever and you never showed me this either." Quinn is back to eyeballing up the different riffles she wants to check out.

"Well it's like B said my dad doesn't want anyone to know this exists. He keeps a record of how many times the door is opened and closed so if he knew I had one of you over and the door was opened you couldn't come back, and I like having you guys over." Santana looks shy, which for most of the people in the room this is not an expression they recognize ever seeing on her face.

Rachel finally finds her words after the shock has dissipated, "Well as interesting as all this stuff is how exactly will it help our situation? You don't seriously expect us to grab these guns and take to the streets like gang members and shoot those soldiers do you? Some of us have never even held a gun let alone shot one. And I for one will not even entertain the idea of killing anyone. So why are we down here Santana?"

Santana sighs. She doesn't exactly want to kill anyone either, but she will if she has to. And it's looking like she might have to. "Right here right now we need to make a choice whether or not we want to live. And I don't know about you guys but I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Those bastards up there are killing people left and right. And who knows if they plan on leaving anyone alive? I know you're worried about your families, but I also know if was up to them they'd want you to live. If any of you leave now there's a good chance you'll die and I am **not** letting that happen. We're a team, we stick together no matter what happens, and now is no different. I have a plan. We are gonna pack up Puck's and my truck with provisions and weapons and get the hell outta here. Q you remember that time your dad took us camping?" Quinn nods yes. "Can you remember how to get there? It was a great spot well hidden and outta the way. We'd be safe there."

"Yeah I can get us back there no problem, but S are you sure about this?" Quinn isn't asking for the sake of challenging Santana's sudden leadership role, but to make sure this is really the plan. Quinn and Santana may fight and be total bitches to each other, but that's just their friendship. In the end, no matter what, they have each other's backs.

"I don't know but it's the best I got. I know asking you guys this is crazy coming from me but you need to trust me." The friends all seem to be in their own little worlds thinking the plan over. Either way they could die. Their families could be dead. It's all so daunting but a choice has to made and fast. Brittany speaks up first.

"I trust you. I'm with you San." Brittany walks over to the brunette grabs her left hand and squeezes.

"Me too S." Puck puts up his fist for her to bump, so she brings up her right fist in turn.

"You know I'm with you too. But you better let me choose any rifle I want." Quinn smirks. Santana just shakes her head at her.

"So you guys. What's the verdict?" The Latina asks. Slowly everyone chimes in with their answers. It's a yes from everyone except Rachel.

"Santana it's not that I don't trust you or think you don't have a good plan, but my fathers are here I can't just leave them like this."

Quinn shakes her head no and takes a step toward the smaller girl, "Rachel your dads love you and would want you to make it out of here. If you try to go home you could easily be caught and possibly shot, or even captured. We don't know anything about these people. Please stay with us. Please?" Quinn is begging her with her eyes to stay. "We can protect you." Everyone in the room looks a little uncomfortable with the emotion in Quinn's words and the way she's staring at Rachel. Rachel is on the verge of tears. She's happy they care about her and want to keep her safe but at the same time she loves her dads and wants to be with them. The diva sighs knowing what her fathers would want. They'd tell her to run as far away from here as possible and get to safety.

Kurt grips the girl's shoulder from behind her, "Yeah come on Rachel. Weren't you the one saying that we needed a, and I quote, 'summer bonding experience'? Well now we can go on a camping trip. A really long and incredibly dangerous camping trip."

"Okay." Its barley above a whisper but they all heard the defeat in her voice. It isn't very often Rachel Barbra Berry concedes to defeat.

Santana looks around and sees nothing but determined faces, "Alright here's what we're gonna do. Other than myself, Britt, Quinn, and Puck how many of you have a history with weapons that doesn't include an Xbox?"

Puck looks at Brittany curiously, "You shoot?"

"Oh yeah. San has been taking me for years. Whenever I don't have motocross or dance practice we go to the range." She smiles and squeezes the hand she hasn't let go of.

"B is amazing too. I don't know whether it's her calm personality or the balance from years of dance but she never shakes and always hits the mark. She's my protégé." Santana looks at her with a proud expression.

"Isn't that the stuff you hook to a grill?" Santana looks almost as puzzled as Brittany, but after years of deciphering the blond girls confusing dialog it only takes her a second to figure what she means.

"No B, that's propane. Okay, so skills, who as em?"

Finn raises his hand like he's answering a question in school, "I've hunted for years and so has Mike. We go together every season with Puck and a few other guys."

"I've hunted a lot too. My dad has taken me every year since I was 8. Plus I'm an Eagle Scout." Sam says.

"Okay this is good. Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine what bout you guys?"

Rachel looks at Santana, "Aren't you going to ask me too?"

"Berry I already know the answer I don't need to ask. You've never even seen a gun in person that wasn't strapped to a cop's hip. So you four," Santana points to the others, "any experience?"

Mercedes nods, "I've shot a few times. Only shotguns though." Everyone is now staring at her. "What? My family is just as stupid and sometimes redneck as yours. They like to hunt too. I can feel your eyes on me so stop judging Kurt."

"I'm not judging I'm merely surprised is all. And no Santana I've never even touched a gun."

"Same." Blaine and Tina say together.

"Hey guys its cool. We can teach you what you need to know. I just needed to see who has any experience. Now onto the supplies situation, I have some sleeping bags and a few tents here but not enough for all of us. So the best plan to get what we need is to wait till dark and break into Wal-Mart."

"What!"

"Berry no screaming in this room. The shrillness of your voice could cause some of the ammo to explode. And yes, I said break into Wal-Mart. Look no one is gonna be in there. They all most likely ran for their lives by now. We can get all our food and supplies at a one stop shop. We have all the guns and ammo we need but there are certain things you guys are gonna have to have if we plan on living in the wilderness. I mean look at what you're all wearing. Kurt that bow tie and bright pink dress shirt might be good camouflage at a pride parade but not in the woods. Mercedes, as fly as those neon orange kicks are you'll need boots to support your ankles for hiking. We need this stuff and we are gonna get it."

Quinn moves and stands to Santana's side, "She's right. We should get everything we're taking from here loaded up while we wait for the sun to go down." Quinn throws her arm over her friend's shoulder and grins, "Trust us. This is all part of our zombie plan we made up back in the fourth grade. We've had years to perfect it."

Puck nudges Sam, "They really are the most perfect women." Sam immediately agrees.

"Okay Puck, Finn, in that closet behind you stacked in the floor are the sleeping bags and tents. Carry those up to the trucks and start loading them." Santana motions behind the boys for them to go ahead. "Berry, Kurt. I want you two upstairs watching out the windows for any movement. I don't care who, if you see anyone on the street or coming towards this house come tell me immediately. Kurt, watch the back yard from my dad's office, first door on the left. Berry, keep look out on the street from my room, it's the first door on the right. Kurt while you're up there I have an extra job for you. On my dad's desk there will be a notebook. Take out a sheet of paper and write down everyone's sizes in everything shoes, socks, pants, shirts, underwear, and bras for the girls. Ask whoever if you don't know what size they need." Kurt and Rachel nod and start to leave, "Make sure you aren't seen. Keep yourselves hidden and peak through the curtains."

"You'd think we've never spied before with the way she talks." Kurt throws over his shoulder to Rachel as she follows him up the stairs. Puck and Finn right behind them with their arms full heading for the two trucks in the garage.

"Puck while you're up there check your truck over for damages and put some of the emergency gas cans to each truck." Quinn shouts out. They here a mumbled reply from Finn that sounded a lot like "Ma'am yes ma'am," and Puck's laughter close behind. "And pack some tools in a duffel bag!"

Santana smiles at her friend, "Good thinking Barbie. I always knew you'd make a fine lieutenant one day."

"Please, you and I both know I make a fine anything."

"There's only enough room in this friendship for my conceitedness. Remember that." Santana winks. She looks around ready to pass out tasks for everyone else, "Tina in that big cabinet there are some duffle bags get those out. Mercedes under that table behind you is a large bag, grab that and place it against the wall by the door to go upstairs." Both girls nod and do their orders. "Britts get your Glock and my matching 1911's out and load em up. Get yourself three clips and four for me, and then set our holsters up on our belts. Everything you need is over on that bench baby. Please and thank you." Brittany smiled, let go of Santana's hand and got to work.

"Why does Brittany get a please and no one else does?"

"Sam what did I say about the talking? Q pick out whatever you want, you know what you're doing. Get yourself three clips too and B will give you a rig. You still prefer the drop leg set up?" Quinn nods, "B, hook her up with a thigh holster like ours please."

"K." Quinn goes over to where Brittany is and they get to work.

Tina's finished getting the bags when Santana turns around, "Tina, grab one of those big army duffel bags you got from the cabinet and take it to the closet where the tents were. There should be about 10 wool blankets on the top shelf. Please fill the bag with them. See I said please, happy now Trouty?" Sam just bobs his head yes obviously afraid to speak. He already saw Finn get smacked and didn't want to be next. "Blaine I want you to go up to the kitchen and make the hell out of some sandwiches. We'll need to eat before we leave. Make as much as you can and the extras we can take with us. Also um," Santana walks over to him and semi whispers, "Berry's a vegan so go ask her what she'd like and make it for her, but don't tell her it was my idea. I don't want her to starve but I also don't want her to know I give a shit. Get me?" he nods and runs off to do his task.

Santana walks over to the rack of shotguns and pulls down 6 of them. She grabs two 20 gauges and four 12 gauges and places them on a table. "Mike, Mercedes, load these and all their slings. The two smaller ones are 20 gauges." She reaches under the table for two big boxes, "Here's the shells. 12's," She pats one box then the other, "20's. Mercedes hold both of these," she motions towards the smaller shotguns, "and choose the one you want." Mercedes picks up both shotguns, "Since you can't shoot them to decide just pick the one that feels right to you." Mercedes picks the tactical one with the pistol grip. "Good choice. That one's my favorite. You'll do fine with it. Once you're done here take all of them upstairs and load them in one of the trucks, but make sure all the safeties are locked first. Mercedes put yours over there off to the side when you're done." The two say okay and get to work.

Santana slides a long clear plastic tub from under the island. She motions for Sam to help her lift it onto the island. She lifts the lid off the tub and leans it against the table. Inside are tons of magazines for their assault riffles

"Whoa." Sam's eyes go wide, "That's a helluva lot of mags. So I'm loading 'em?"

"Got it in one. Since all the rifles we're taking are M4's these will fit all of 'em. Don't worry though for now we only need 14 loaded. I figure two for each person is enough for what we're doin'." Santana thinks about it. _Yeah that should be plenty. With Rachel, Kurt, Tina, and Blaine not being too familiar with guns they definitely don't need to be carrying rifles. That's a recipe for disaster._

She walks over to the wall where the boxes of ammo are stacked and picks up what she needs. "Okay here's the ammo you need for these. There are 500 rounds per box so use what you need then close it up. Stack the mags to the side when you're done. The ones you don't use put them in this bag and then set it by the door with the rest of the stuff we're taking." The latina lifted one of the fallen bags and sat it in an empty space. Sam has already begun his task before she turns away.

"Hey Santana, the blankets are bagged and by the door. Anything else you need me to do?"

The Cherrio picks up another empty bag and motions for Tina to follow her. She opens a drawer to one of the tables, "In here are all my knives. Put all of them in this bag, and when you're done Sam needs help. Thanks T."

"No problem." Tina smiles at how nice the usually surly girl is being. Santana reaches in and picks out her favorite boot knife before she lets Tina work. She walks over to where Britt and Quinn are finishing up and places her knife with her pistol. "You guys done?"

"Yep, just finished actually. I chose your HK USP. I love this gun. It's got a tactical barrel, does that mean you have suppressors?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah we have three in that drawer over there put one on yours and the other two on mine."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Yep. Everyone else needs a pistol too so I need you guys to load four 45's for the boys and five 9mm's for the girls and Kurt and Blaine. Use the Glock 19's for the 9's, they're good to learn on, and the Kimber 1911's for the 45's. Two clips each." Santana heads off to get more shit done as Puck comes back down the stairs.

"Tents, sleeping bags, tools, and gas cans are loaded Captain. I also checked my truck over and it's all good. The body took a few hits and so did the tailgate but that's about it. Those fuckers can't aim for shit."

"Awesome. You and I are gonna take the stuff next to the door up after we carry up some boxes of ammo. While Finn helps Sam and Tina load the mags." Santana points out which boxes to take and how many they'll need and they set to work.

It takes a few trips but they manage to get everything loaded securely into both trucks. Santana checks off a mental list while walking back downstairs, _Ammo, tents, sleeping bags, blankets, two scoped rifles, first aid kit, extra mags, knives, shotguns, two axes, rope, and extra fuel. We'll have to get everything else when we stop._ She looks at her watch,_ 8:30pm, that's enough time to run everyone through the basics on the guns and get out just after dark._

"All the pistols are loaded and ready. We got out all your duty belts and put holsters on them for everyone. The magazines are loaded, and I dug out all the tactical vests you have. It's all laid out along this table." Quinn finishes her report and points to the table she was referring to.

"Great. Good job you guys. All of you. You did everything I asked quick and without question. I think this is the best teamwork we've ever done. Plus Berry has been upstairs and quiet for like 45 minutes and that's always a good thing." Santana looks around at her friends who all are just realizing the tiny diva has been abnormally quiet.

"Santana!" _Damn it. I spoke to soon._ Rachel comes sprinting down the stairs, "Gun shots! We heard more shots and then a huge truck drove by with what appeared to be multiple soldiers inside. It drove past us and it's gone, but you said you wanted to know." She looks flustered and worried.

"Okay, great job, but how big of a truck was it Rachel?" Everyone turns and looks at Santana is shock. "What?"

"You called me Rachel. You've never called me that before." Rachel looks pleased with this new development.

"Yeah well don't get used to it. So, the truck?"

"It was pretty big. I couldn't count all of the people in it cause they flew by so fast and it's getting a little dark but there were at least 12 that I could count."

Quinn shakes her head, "Damn. They've got to have a camp set up by now. Like a base of some sort. We need to know where it is before we leave out of here and possibly drive right past it."

"We won't get caught. We're just gonna have to be extra careful. Sam will you go get Kurt and Blaine?" Santana looks at the boy as he nods and leaves the room. The latina walks over and opens a drawer in one of the tables. She pulls out six small walkie-talkies along with a large package of AA batteries, takes them over to the island that everyone is standing around, and starts preparing them. As she's opening the back to one of the radios Brittany reaches over grabs another and starts helping. The others join in and then place the radios back on the table when they're done. Just as Mike is setting down the last one Kurt, Blaine and Sam walk in.

"B, Q, help me carry over their pistols?" The other two Cherrios follow her over to the table with the handguns they picked out for everyone. "They aren't loaded yet. Your clips are still on the table so everyone is safe right now." The three girls hand over each gun to its new owner and give strict instructions on how to operate the weapons safely. "Everyone clear?" After a chorus of yeses they pass out the holsters and clips. Once the club is fitted with their new flashy and deadly accessories Santana grabs a black duffel from under one of the tables, "I'm gonna go change but I'll be right back. They aren't toys so be careful and for the love of god don't shoot each other." On her way to the connected bathroom she grabs her pistols, holsters, and knife she had laid out.

Once she's in the room she places her stuff on the vanity and unzips the bag. _Here we go._ She gets undressed and suits up in her tactical gear. Woodland camouflage pants with the bottoms tucked into her black combat boots and her boot knife snug next to her right ankle. A black Under Armor T-shirt tucked into her pants. Her leg holsters and belt are tight around her thighs and hips. She takes her hair out of its high ponytail and puts it in a tight bun low on her head so she can wear a black fitted cap backwards that has the same Punisher logo that's on her pistol grips. She checks out her appearance in the small mirror and smirks to herself. _I look like a badass, a badass who's probably about to lead her friends into a crazy situation. What the hell am I gonna do? They all look up to me right now. Like I somehow have all the answers. How do I tell them I've practiced this shit in theory but never had to really actualize my skills? Dad I really hope you knew what you were doing when you taught me this stuff. And I sure as hell hope you don't try and come back here. Alright Lopez pull it together. There are people out there who need you._ Santana nods to herself in the mirror and opens the door. She steps into the room and all eyes are on her.

"Damn S you look like a mini Rambo."

"Puck's right you look kinda scary. In a cool way though." Finn ever the eloquent linguist.

"Yes I'm awesome we all established that back in elementary school when I used to beat everyone up. Well everyone apart from Britts." They share a smile. The brunette looks down at her watch again. _It's almost 9:30. It's time to put this plan into motion._ "These are for those of us who are carrying rifles. They'll hold your magazines in the pouches and these pads in the shoulder area will take on some of the recoil the rifle has when shot." She starts handing out the tactical vests to the people who are getting rifles and one for herself. "Mercedes since you're using one of the shotguns I have a special vest for you made to hold shells instead of mags. So grab a bunch of buck shot and fill in the pockets." She hands her the vest. They all adjust the vests to their comfort. Santana walks to the rack of assault rifles and starts pulling them down and handing them out and gets her favorite one for herself. "Grab two mags from the stack put one in your vest and the other in your rifle." Santana shows them how to ready the gun and then slings hers over her shoulder to rest at her side. "Okay are you guys ready? Pee if you need to now, and keep those safeties on till I tell you to take them off." They all file out the door and up the stairs till it's just Santana and Brittany left.

"Hey you okay?"

"I'm fine B, just worried is all. I hope Mom and Dad don't come back looking for me."

"Well you could leave them a note just in case they do." She rubs Santana's arm. The latina looks down at the floor and bites her lower lip.

"I hope I'm not leading you all into danger." Santana looks up into loving blue eyes, "Especially you. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." Brittany looks like she's about to say something, but instead she moves in front of Santana and grabs both of her hands.

"I'll be fine. So stop worrying about me. You're doing a great job San. You're a born leader just like coach always said you were. I trust you baby and I'm behind you 100 percent. We all are. We can do this together." Brittany leans in till their faces are an inch apart. Santana can feel the blonde's breath on her lips, and god its sweet torture. They come together after a moment for a light kiss that's over far too soon and the other girl is pulling away, "Come on G.I. Jane we need to go."

It takes Santana a second to open her eyes, which she hadn't realized were closed, and follow her blonde to the door. With one look back to make sure they have everything Santana shuts off the lights and closes the door. After they've all had a chance to use the bathroom, and grab a bite from the sandwiches Blaine made, the group gathered in the garage. Kurt was keeping an eye out the small window for any movement while Santana's giving the details of the plan.

"Quinn was right. I'm sure they've set up camp somewhere in town by now. Most likely somewhere where they can keep an eye on most of Lima. It's probably in the center of town so we're gonna stay as far away from there as we can and drive the outskirts. About a mile from here is Miller farm. Mr. Miller has been making four wheeler tracks through his woods for hunting for years. His land reaches to the back of the shopping mall right behind Wal-Mart. We'll head that way and take his paths. Luckily Puck and I both have 4x4 trucks so we should be able to handle the rough terrain. Puck you're driving lead. Sam, Finn, and Mike you guys ride in his bed. Quinn, B, and I will ride in mine. You four," Santana points towards the rest of the group, "can any of you drive a standard?"

Rachel raises her hand, "Both of my dads drive a stick and they taught me how." Finn starts to giggle. "What Finn?" Rachel asks annoyed.

"Nothing, just, they're gay and you said they drive stick."

"You are a giant man-child." Rachel scolds him and Finn at least has the decency to look sorry. Santana rolls her eyes at Finns comment and then looks at the diva.

"Okay Berry you'll drive my truck. Stay right behind Puck at all times. We need to stay close together. The rest of you pick a cab to ride in, doesn't matter where."

Mike looks up, "Can Tina ride with you Puck? I'd like to keep her as close as possible."

"Sure dude. Tina you're my wing woman now." Puck smiles trying to comfort the girl with his eyes and tell her she'll be safe with him.

Santana brings everyone's attention back to her, "Here are the radios." She hands one to Puck, Sam, Quinn, Tina, and Kurt. "Kurt I gave you one so I need you to ride with Rachel, this way Puck can communicate to her his movements. She can't shift and use the radio at the same time. Not safely anyways. We'll start on channel 6 and if we have to change the backup station is 14. Headlights off. We need to be like ninjas out there. We already know they're patrolling the roads so we gotta make ourselves as hard to spot as possible. Alright everyone lets go." The guys hop in the back of Puck's truck while the girls do the same to Santana's. Tina and Mercedes ride with Puck while Blaine and Kurt get in with Rachel. "Berry the door opener is on the visor. Let Puck out first then you follow, and make sure you close the door back." Rachel gives her the thumbs up through the back window to show she heard. As soon as the door's open Puck is pulling out with Rachel right behind him.

Driving down the streets they've known since they were children and none of them can ever remember everything being this silent. Sure they live in a small town and its quiet compared to a big city but it's never this still. Santana thinks it's creepy. The friends all have their eyes peeled for any movement. Santana sees Quinn's hand clench and unclench reflexively on her rifle handle. Brittany is keeping watch on their rear in case anyone's following them.

Just as they turn onto Miller Road Puck's voice comes on the radio, "Hey we got taillights up ahead."

* * *

Author's Note: Yay a long chapter. The next one is already almost done but tumblr keeps pulling me back in. Feedback either good or bad is always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana brings her radio up to talk, "How many pairs you got?"

Puck looks over to Mercedes, "Cedes in the glove box are a pair of binoculars. Get em out and see how many tail lights are down there." Mercedes gets them and tells him, "S, Cedes says she only sees one set of lights, and that it looks like one of those Hummers from earlier. What do you think? This is a dead-end so if we keep going we'll be right on top of em in no time."

"Pull over and park. We're getting out." Santana clips her radio back to her vest. Puck and Rachel slow to a stop so the group can hop out and crouch beside the trucks. "Since it's just one of the Hummers they can't have more than six guys with them tops. But if we turn around and try to go another way we could run into way more than that. We need to take those wooded paths. I say we sneak up on em and kill them."

Rachel and Mercedes look like they're about to protest, "I'm with Santana on this." Sam speaks up before either girl can go against them. Suddenly a shot rings in the air, and a woman is screaming.

Santana looks around, "Sam, Puck, Quinn, and Finn come with me. The rest of you guard the trucks and keep watch on the way we came in. We're fucked if more of the bastards show up. Be ready to come in after us if we give the signal."

Brittany looks up, "What's the signal?"

"Probably me screaming and cussing on the radio." With that the five of them make their way to the end of the Miller's driveway. Staying low so as not to be seen they creep up behind the end of the fence surrounding the yard. Santana slips her head around to see the front of the house. The enemy's truck parked out front with one guy posted on guard. He isn't paying any attention to his surroundings, just leaning up against the side of the Hummer smoking a cigarette. "We got one guy on guard. I can pick him off from here but then that'd alert the rest of them inside. We need to take him out silently then go from there." She reaches down to her boot and takes out the knife. Santana was about to lead them out when Puck grabs her arm.

"Give me the knife S. I'll get him." he looks determined, like he doesn't want her to have to do it. "I'm bigger than you, I'll be able to take him out easier." She doesn't argue and hands over the knife. He's right. If the guy fights back it could cause too much noise then they'd all be dead. She slings Pucks rifle around her back and they creep up on the rear of the truck. Luckily the soldier hasn't spotted them and they make it to the end of the truck quietly.

The guy flicks his cigarette away and takes a deep breath, his last breath. Puck has slipped his way up beside the oblivious guard. It's over before the guy knows what's killing him. With the knife in his right hand Puck reaches out with his left and covers the enemy's mouth, pulls him back against his chest, and slits the guard's throat in a flash. Puck lowers him to the ground on his back and drags the bloody body around to the back of the Hummer. He cleans the man's blood stain off the knife and hands it back to Santana who quickly sheaths it. Santana takes his grenades and Puck takes the AK-47 and the magazines that go with it.

"Jesus man, where did you learn to do shit like that?" Finn asks looking alarmed and yet impressed at the same time.

"I've played a lot of Metal Gear dude. I can't wait to shoot at them for a change. And with their own gun to boot." He smirks at the group. Santana motions them all forward and they move stealthily toward the front of the house and peer into the windows. There are four men in the living room standing over two women and what looks like a dead body, Mr. Miller's dead body. The men are trying to force the women apart and Santana knows exactly what's about to happen if they don't stop it now. She motions for Finn and Puck to stand on the right side of the house while she, Sam, and Quinn take the left. She takes out her radio.

"Tina, do you read me?"

"I got ya girl."

"You guys load up, drive over here, and park in the driveway side by side facing the front of the house. When I say, I want you to turn on the brights and honk the horns. Over."

"Copy that. We're on our way. "

10 seconds later the trucks are in position and waiting for the signal, "Once they come running out side to see what's going on the five of us are going to unload on them." Puck and Finn motion the go ahead so Santana gets back on the radio, "When I say, turn on those lights and honk, then get down and stay down. Drivers lay on the seats and the rest of you stay down in the beds. Okay, now!" The lights come on and Rachel and whoever else was driving honk a few times. In a matter of seconds the front door burst open and the four men come pouring out shouting in Russian while pointing their guns at the trucks. As soon as they stepped off the porch the five teens opened fire on them from behind. The soldiers don't even get a chance to turn around and see who was shooting at them. The men all fall one after the other. "Cease fire! Cease Fire!" Santana shouts over the loud noise of the rifles.

When the shooting stops the teens move forward together with their rifles trained on the bodies, ready to fire if one of them even twitches. They get the dead men pushed over on their backs. A wave of nausea washes over Santana as she looks down at the carnage they'd created. All five of the people that did the shooting were feeling conflicted over what they'd done, knowing they couldn't not help the women inside the house, but at the same time being forced to take another human life. It isn't an easy thing to do, but this is war and none of them were ever going to come out of this thing without blood on their hands.

When Santana's satisfied that the coast is clear she calls out to the rest of the glee members in the trucks. Rachel walks up but avoids looking at the carnage her friends created. These men deserved it but it still made her sick. She wasn't the only one feeling that way either. The rest of the group were trying really hard not to look at the bloody mess littering the ground that their friends had made.

"Okay take their weapons and ammo and put it in the trucks. Check the Hummer for anything useful as well." Santana throws out the orders knowing they'll get it done even if it means looking into the faces of men they'd just butchered. As she's about to speak again she hears footsteps behind her. She whirls around with her gun drawn ready to fire.

"Oh god, please don't kill us!" A woman shouts. It's Mrs. Miller.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Mrs. Miller. Are you okay? Is Avery okay?" Avery Miller is a fellow Cherrio.

Avery comes out of the house to stand beside her mother, "I'm fine Lopez. You have great timing. Thank you guys so much." Avery takes a second to look around at her heroes, "So the glee club is an army now?"

Quinn speaks up, "Not exactly. We're all getting the hell out of Lima though. You two should come with us."

"I'm an old woman Quinn. Wherever you kids go I'd only slow you down. Plus now that Nicholas…" She starts to cry. Avery wraps her mother in and embrace and tells her to go lay down she'll be inside in a moment.

"Those bastards just killed my dad." She has tears and hate in her eyes, "He tried to stop them from… well it doesn't matter from what."

"Avery I'd say come with us, but I know you won't leave your mother here alone." The latina gives her a sympathetic look. Santana reaches down and takes one of the pistols and some loaded clips off a dead soldier and hands them to her friend, "If one of those fuckers ever comes back here and tries this shit again, don't even blink, put a fucking bullet between his eyes." Avery just nods and takes the gun.

"What are we gonna do about them?" She points to the dead bodies in her driveway.

"That pond behind your house, how deep is it and do you use it for anything?" Santana already has a plan to get rid of the evidence.

"The deepest part is about 20 feet, and no we don't use it for anything. My mom just likes it when ducks come here to use it. Why?"

"Well we're gonna put them," she points to the soldiers, "in there," she then points to the Hummer, "and push it into your pond. Cool?"

"Yeah go for it. If we win and this is all over we'll just have someone come and pull it out. If not, well a Hummer with some dead guys in it will be the least of our worries."

"Go take care of your mom. We'll handle this. Do you want some of the guys to come and, uh, help move your dad?" Avery immediately shakes her head "No" and says that she wants to do it herself, "Okay. Be careful Ave."

"You too San, and take good care of Brittany." She gives the brunette a serious look. One that says I just lost someone dear and I don't want you to ever go through this.

"You know I will." They hug and Avery makes her way toward everyone to say thanks for saving them. She pauses at Rachel and kisses the smaller girl on the cheek. Rachel looks flabbergasted as Avery walks away. Santana's eyes go wide as well and she immediately shoots a glance in Quinn's direction to gauge her reaction and just as she suspected, jealousy and extreme pissy face.

"Hey S!" Puck calls over from the Hummer, "Come check this out."

Santana walks over to the truck where Puck has the back hatch opened. Inside is a box of grenades four ammo boxes of 30 caliber belt fed rounds and a 30 caliber machine gun with a mini tripod attached to it.

"Holy sweet hell!"

"I know right! This baby is gonna come in real handy. When we get where we're going I say we dig a bunker and set this bad boy up."

"Have I told you lately I love the way you think?"

"You have but not enough. I'm like Berry I need constant praise."

"Noah I heard that!" The two of them share a small laugh.

"Well pack it and the rest of this stuff up. We need to load these bodies into this truck and push it into the Miller's pond." Puck nods and gets back to work.

After the bodies have been loaded Quinn gets into the driver's seat of the Hummer and drives it around the back of the house to the pond. The rest of the team follows her in the trucks. With the hummer in neutral and 12 bodies pushing, it easily slips into the pond. It takes a few minutes but it sinks and slides down the mud till it's safely at the bottom.

Santana motions for her crew to follower her, "Okay time to get going. Mount up!"

"S how the hell am I supposed to lead us through a forest, on paths I don't know, without my headlights on? Over." Puck asks as he pulls up to the beginning of the trail.

"Ummmm, oh okay I got it." She lowers her radio, " Hey Evans."

He turns around from the bed of Puck's truck, "What?"

"Have someone pass you the Maglite Puck keeps in his cab and then aim it at the trail ahead. That should be light enough for us to see without being too obvious." Sam gets the light, does as Santana instructed, and they slowly start-up the path. Santana leans her head next to Rachel's open window and notices the smaller girl talking to herself under her breath, "Hey Berry, just go slow okay, and don't be scared. Puck won't lead us over a cliff or nothin'."

"Why did you have to add the cliff part? I was feeling better till you said that." Rachel starts biting her lower lip.

"You'll be fine. Just try not to scratch my ride. I know you're so short that it's hard to see over the steering wheel, but I'm sure we can slip a few phone books under your ass to help you see."

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to get me pissed off so that I won't freak out."

"Is it working?"

"A little bit. It would have been more efficient if you'd have thrown in a few nose jokes though." Rachel smirks.

"I'll try to remember that for next time Webster. Seriously though Berry you're doing fine."

"Thank you Santana."

"Yeah whatever. Keep those beady little hobbit eyes forward." Santana leans back and settles in the bed to help keep an eye out for potential trouble when she catches her girlfriend's eye. Brittany blows her a kiss, winks and then goes back to watching out the back of the truck. The brunette can't help but feel like the luckiest person on Earth every time Brittany looks at her, and it shows in her smile.

It takes a while, with them getting lost only once, but they finally make it to the back of the shopping center where the semi-trucks drop off their loads to the stores. Quietly, but quickly, they drive over to the garden center at the Wal-Mart. Santana picks up her radio, "Okay pull up to the gates over there. We can open them up and hide the trucks inside the patio and garden section." Puck pulls up with Rachel right behind him. Santana stands up in the truck bed and calls out to Sam, "Grab the bolt cutters and go get that chain off there an open the gate." Sam nods and hops down. With a little effort he cuts through the lock. Puck and Rachel pull inside and shut off the trucks. Everyone gets out and quietly walks up to the glass doors except Puck who closes the gate behind them. Santana motions for Finn and Mike to pull the glass doors open and they all move inside.

"Wow. I can't believe we made it." Blaine looks around clearly shocked to still be alive.

"Have a little faith there Warbler. Also save your celebration till after we get outta town for sure." Puck claps him on the shoulder as he struts in from the back.

"Okay people. We don't know for sure if this place is empty so no one is to go anywhere alone. Got it?" The group all nod, "Everyone with a rifle or shotgun is gonna get paired with someone without one. Kurt do you have that list I had you to make?"

"Yeah. Got it right here." He pulls it out of his pocket.

"Okay you and Mercedes are gonna get the clothes. Go to the hunting section and get as much of it as you can from there. The camouflage stuff will help us blend in where we're going. And try to get two outfits for everyone. Quinn and Rachel I want you guys to get the food. Get shit that won't go bad like ramen noodles, you know stuff like that. Tina and Britt you guys get toiletries. You know the kinda stuff the girls will need during that time of the month so make sure to get plenty of that. Sam you said you were an Eagle Scout so I want you and Mike to go to the sporting good section and get us more tents and sleeping bags also anything else we might need that you can think of. Blaine and Finn you two are gonna stay here and guard the trucks."

Quinn nods, "Okay that's a good plan but all this stuff isn't going to fit in those trucks with all of us in the back trying not to fall out onto the pavement."

"I know. That's why Puck and I are gonna steal another vehicle for us."

"Score. I've always wanted to jack a car."

"Do either of you even know how to do that? Hotwire a car or whatever." Tina asks.

"No I don't and I don't think this idiot does either, but there's bound to be some keys in the back to an employee's ride. Who knows, one of them might even have a truck or SUV we could use."

"That was a better idea than I thought it was going to be." Rachel nods looking mildly impressed.

"Yeah she does have her moments." Brittany smirks.

"Alright go get your shopping carts then head to your departments. People please try to keep radio silence. Only get on if you're in trouble. Puck toss Blaine your radio so he and Finn can warn us if they see anyone coming. Hey Berry, make sure you and Q grab a box of those extra strength trash bags so we can bag all this shit before we leave." Rachel throws a thumbs-up over her shoulder to show she heard. "Okay you and I are gonna go find us some wheels." She points to Puck.

"After you Cap."

"So are you gonna keep calling me Captain now?" She asks as they walk down the aisles towards the back of the store.

"It fits. You give out the orders and we follow them. Well as long as they aren't stupid."

"And you're cool with that? Following a girl's order's?"

He rubs his hand back and forth over his mohawk, "The way I see it is is you supplied the equipment and the plan. That makes you the leader of our military and the rest of us use that equipment and have gone along with your plans so yeah, you're our Captain and we're your soldiers. I'm also cool with Quinn being your right hand, cause everyone knows that the two of you know how to strategize and scheme better than most four star Generals, but I should at least be your Sergeant Major." He grins.

"Okay. But only cause it means you have to address me as Ma'am."

"Never gonna happen Lopez. No chick that I've taken to pound town gets called Ma'am. Makes me feel like I banged a granny. And as hot as you might get when you're 70 I still wouldn't touch you."

"You won't even be able to get it up by then, and if you did manage a nasty 70-year-old boner you'd die of a heart attack."

"But at least I'd die with a smile on my face."

"Gross." Santana goes quiet and she realizes there's a chance none of them make it to 70. Hell at the way their lives are headed 20 would be a miracle.

"Hey. Stop with that face. We're gonna be fine. We'll all grow old, together. We'll see Finn get fat and bald at 35. And Rachel make it on Broadway. I'll be in the court room sitting behind a three times widowed Quinn, in her ugly orange jumpsuit while the Judge tries like hell to convict her of murdering her third husband, but there won't be any evidence to prove that her crazy ass did it. We'll all be there at yours and Britt's wedding. And you'll all be there to see my 70-year-old bone cause you know I'm gonna text all you bitches a picture of it." He wraps his arm around her shoulder as they make it to the employee lockers, "Do you hear me Lopez? We're gonna be alright. Except maybe Quinn."

"Yeah I hear you." She looks up at him and shows him how grateful she is that he's there, "But if you ever send me a picture of your wang I'll tell your Rabbi."

"Rabbi Greenberg has seen Puckzilla Jr. I ran naked through the synagogue once. I was 3 and all hopped up on pixie stix. For weeks Rachel wasn't allowed to be around me out of fear that I'd try to get her to play a little show me yours I'll show you mine."

"Even as a toddler you were a ho. Hey look no locks." Santana points to the lockers on the far wall. "Do you really think Q is that insane?"

"If the strait-jacket fits." They share a laugh and go to work checking each locker and grabbing any keys they find, "I found six sets of keys. How many do you have?"

"Four. That should be enough. Come on, we'll go out by the garden center." The walk back through the store was quick and they find Sam and Mike already loading their finds into the trucks. "You guys done?"

"We got the extra sleeping bags, tents, and a bunch of those foam sleeping pads. We're going to go back and look at the fishing supplies and the archery stuff. It's a great way to hunt and not draw attention to ourselves."

"Good thinking Sam."

"Thanks. What about you guys?"

"We found ten sets of keys now we just gotta go and find the cars they go to."

"Be careful out there. When Mike and I finish we'll come help if you haven't found anything by then."

"Radio us when you're coming so that we know it's you."

"Okay." Sam and Mike grab their carts and head back inside.

"Let's go." she motioned for Puck to follow. The two of them crept slowly outside where for the first time they noticed most of the town was now completely dark. No street lights or anything. "You think they cut the power?"

"I guess. I mean it makes sense. We wouldn't be able to call for help. If there's even anyone to call."

"Yeah. I really don't wanna think about that. Just seeing what's happening here is more than enough to handle. So let's try and find the matches to these keys. We'll use the ones without alarms first so that way we don't have to risk drawing any unnecessary attention to ourselves. Let's try that Dodge key first. Maybe first time's a charm."

Turns out it was for an older model Neon that had definitely seen better days. The best they could find was and early 2000's model four door Chevy Blazer.

"Hop in." Puck motions her to go around to the passenger side, "You call and let Blaine know to open the gate while I drive." Puck starts to pull out of the parking space when he notices on the far end of the lot a pair of headlights. He throws the SUV back into park and turns the engine off, "Get down!" the two of them slouch down in their seats quick, "We're too far away. I don't think they saw us."

"I'm gonna try to see if they're coming this way." Santana peeks over the dashboard and gets on the radio, "Listen up we've got some of those guys out here patrolling the parking lot. It doesn't look like they saw us so we're safe but stay away from the front of the store and turn off any flashlights. Puck and I are hidden so don't come out here. We'll signal you guys when they're gone."

Finn gets Blaine to give him the walkie-talkie, "Did you find something we can use out there?"

"Yeah we're in a dark green Blazer."

"I think I can see you guys. I'll be at the gate waiting."

Santana peeks up again. The patrol car is aiming a spotlight on the front of the store as they drive past it. They seem satisfied for now because the spot-light clicks off and they head for the exit, "Damn that was close."

"Are they gone?"

"Yeah let's get back inside." Puck starts the Blazer and pulls around to where Finn is waiting with the gate open. As they hop out of the car Santana gets back on the radio and tells everyone that the coast is clear. Slowly each of the teams make their way back with their carts full of goodies. "Berry did you get those bags?" Rachel nods and picks through some of the food till she finds them, "Okay lets bag all of this stuff up and put all of it in the Blazer." And that's when Santana gets a great idea, "Kurt and Blaine will be the only ones in the SUV so we'll fill it all the way up. Q when we leave you'll be riding up front with Berry. You have a radio and you're the only one who knows the way." Quinn gives her an apprehensive look and Santana knows she's being a bit too obvious about trying to force the two of them together, _but Q obviously won't ever do anything about this on her own._ _It's up to me to get this lesbian softball rolling. Gonna have to make sure their tents are as far away from mine as possible. I don't ever want to hear either of those two bumping uglies._

Once the group gets everything bagged, loaded, and all three vehicles filled with what they had in the gas cans it was time to get out of Lima.

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you guys think so far?


End file.
